


Beauty and the Beast

by PrincessofAsgard18



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Antichrist, Curse Breaking, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Michael, Light Magic, Protective Michael, Sad Michael, Second Chances, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofAsgard18/pseuds/PrincessofAsgard18
Summary: It’s a tale as old as time…Once, a young girl was born with a heart of pure gold. A prophecy foretold that she would bring an end to the darkness.Aurora Carter was an outcast, but one day, her brother is missing and she goes to look for him. She would’ve never thought that she would find him in a mansion and that she has to make a deal with the son of the Devil himself. Either her brother or she has to stay as the Antichrist’s prisoner.What will she choose?And can she perhaps break the curse that Michael Langdon is under?
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

_**Once Upon A Time, a handsome young man lived in a large mansion in New Orleans.** _

_**But even though he had everything he could ever wish for, the young man was selfish, evil, and unkind. Not that it was completely his fault. He was born to be the Antichrist.  
  
He thought that he could bring the Apocalypse to the world and rule over the new one that he would create. However… that plan was not going to becoming true.   
  
The Supreme, named Cordelia Goode stopped him with the help of her students and the teachers and students from Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Man. Together, they casted a curse on the area that the young man lived, but with a price.   
  
He would be stuck in the area, and all his allies were gone. Sadly, Cordelia and the others got stuck as well and try to stay hidden from the Antichrist as good as they can. Some of them have already been captured by him and forced to work for him as servants. Eventually, even Cordelia herself was captured.   
  
But there was still hope…   
  
There was a prophecy; about a girl with a heart as pure as gold. She would bring an end to the darkness and free everyone. S  
  
he was the earth’s Angel, a gift from God himself.   
  
Cordelia prayed with all her heart that this girl would come to their rescue soon, and maybe, just maybe, this girl could stop the darkness in Michael Langdon; the Antichrist.** _


	2. Aurora Carter

There was a small town, not so far from New Orleans. The population wasn’t too big but also not to small, it was just average.   
  
In this average town lived a beautiful young woman. She was 20 years old and had brown hair, fair skin, and warm brown eyes. Many agreed that she was the most beautiful girl there is in the town, too bad she was so odd, most people would think.   
  
Aurora Carter loved reading books, just as much as she loved singing. Her older brother always told her that she was great in singing and that she should do an audition for Broadway, but Aurora would shake her head no.  
  
 _“I’m not so good as those that actually work there,”_ she would remind him.   
  
Her brother would sigh but nod in understanding, knowing that he can’t force her into the idea.   
  
Right now, she was walking in the town, doing some shopping for her and her brother. They needed to restock some food, plus this was Aurora’s chance to go to the bookstore and get a new book.   
  
First stop was by the baker. In her opinion, he made some of the best pastries, though he could work on his bread that would be sometimes very dry.  
  
“Good morning, Aurora!” the baker said cheerfully on this early morning.   
  
“Good morning, sir!” Aurora said brightly, skipping over to him while looking at the goods that he was selling.  
  
“Where are you off to today,” he asked, putting his bread in the vitrine.   
  
“The book shop! I’ve just finished an amazing story! It’s about king Arthur, the knights of the round table, Merlin, and Princess Genevieve-“  
  
“That’s nice, Aurora,” the baker interrupted, clearly not at all interested in the story.  
  
The people in this town found reading to be a waste of time. Because of that, Aurora was considered odd for spending most of her time reading books.   
  
“Anyways, what would you like, Aurora?” he asked.  
  
Pushing aside the rude interruption, Aurora asked him if she could have some bread and an apple pie.   
  
“Madeleine, grab some fresh bread from the stockroom!” the baker called out.   
  
It only took a minute for Madeleine, the daughter of the baker, to bring the bread to her father. As she looked up at who his customer was, a jealous look appeared in her eyes.  
  
“Hi, Madeleine!” Aurora said kindly.  
  
“Hi,” Madeleine said shortly, quickly looking away and pretending that Aurora wasn’t even there.   
  
The baker didn’t notice and gave Aurora the food with a smile.   
  
“Here you go!”  
  
“Thank you so much,” Aurora said politely before walking off deeper into the town.   
  
As she walked she could hear everyone whispering about her. In the past she would blush deep red out of shame, but now she had learned to just ignore it, even though their stares and some of their words still stung.   
  
She didn’t understand why the people in this town were so contend with their lives here. True, it was peaceful, but Aurora felt dull in this place. Nothing exciting ever happens in here, every day is just the same as the day before.   
  
A smile bloomed on her face as she came nearer to the bookshop. This might be her favourite place in the town, aside from her home.   
  
“Aurora!” the bookseller exclaimed happily as she entered the shop.   
  
“Good morning, sir! I’ve come to return the book that I have borrowed.”   
  
The bookseller looked at her impressed, “Finished already?”   
  
Aurora blushed, “Yeah… I just couldn’t put it down! It was just _so_ good! Do you have anything new?”   
  
The bookseller chuckled, “Not since yesterday, dear.”  
  
She smiled kindly at him, “Oh that’s alright! I’ll borrow…”  
  
Looking at the bookcase she spotted a book that would be perfect for her to read.   
  
“This one!” she said, pulling the book out of the bookcase.  
  
“That one? But you’ve read it twice!” the bookseller said with a surprised smile.   
  
“I can’t help it, it’s my absolute favourite! A magical kingdom, good vs evil, curses, and a prince in disguise!” she exclaimed excitedly.   
  
“Well, if you like it so much then it’s yours,” the bookseller said with a kind smile.   
  
Aurora looked at him shocked, “Oh no… But sir!”   
  
“I insist,” he said with a reassuring nod.   
  
With a big smile, Aurora hugged him, “Thank you so much!”   
  
Saying quickly goodbye, she happily walked out of the bookshop. She opened the book and started to read the first chapter of the story, her mind blocking out the strange stares and the gossip that everyone was whispering about her.   
  
Sitting on a bench, she sighed dreamily to herself. She could already imagine herself in the heroine’s place of her book. Being inside a castle, wearing a beautiful ball gown, soft music playing in the background, and dancing with a masked prince who’ll twirl her gently.  
  
If only she could have such an adventure.   
  
A loud bang suddenly echoed through the town, but no one looked shocked around or scream that there was an attack on the town. In fact, it was almost daily that this happened.   
  
Falling out the sky was a goose, some of its feathers already started to fall out and bits of blood floated into the air.   
  
A short guy ran quickly to the spot where the goose would land. He was pretty short, had red hair, and brown eyes with specks of gold in them. He smiled a toothy grin as the goose came closer and closer, only to land right next to him instead of in the bag.  
  
Jacob Wells, a man with not a lot of brains, quickly grabbed the now dead goose and shoves it into the bag, just in time before his companion reached his side.  
  
The man was in one word described, gorgeous. He was very tall **(especially compared to Jacob)** , muscular, black messy hair, and electric blue eyes. It wasn’t a surprise that he was the town’s big heartthrob.  
  
“Wow, you didn’t miss a shot, Phillip! It’s no wonder that you’re the greatest hunter in the _whole_ world!”   
  
Phillip Richmond smirked cockily at his friend, “I know.”   
  
“No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no girl for that matter,” Jacob smirked.  
  
“It’s true, Jacob. And I’ve got my sights on that one!” Phillip said as he pointed at Aurora, who was sitting on the bench reading.   
  
“Hold up! Her?!” Jacob said shocked.  
  
“She’s the lucky girl that I’m going to marry!” Phillip declared, already thinking that he and Aurora were engaged.  
  
“But… she’s…” Jacob stuttered.  
  
“The most beautiful girl in the whole town,” Phillip stared with a dreamy look at the brunette.  
  
“I know-“  
  
“That makes her the best! And don’t I deserve the best?” he asked with a growl in his voice.  
  
Jacob backed away. It was best not to test his temper, he had seen what happened to someone who would make him lose his temper.  
  
“Of course you do, Phillip,” he said scared.   
  
Phillip had been waiting for a long time to propose to Aurora. He wasn’t shy to go over to her and ask, but the problem was that Aurora kept rejecting him. No matter how many times he would ask her out, she always said no.   
  
When Aurora suddenly stood up and walked away, Phillip quickly rushed after her, hoping he could catch up with her and perhaps ask her out on a date.   
  
Maybe this time she’ll say yes to him!   
  
Jacob turned around as he heard some dreamy sighs behind him. He saw the triplets, almost drooling at the sight of Phillip.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Jacob went after Phillip. He knew none of those girls would ever get Phillip’s devoted attention. Sure, he bedded already most of them, but almost everyone knew that Phillip wanted Aurora as his wife.   
  
And nothing could stop him from trying to achieve that goal.   
  
Finally catching up with her, Phillip greeted her, “Good morning, Aurora!”   
  
“Hi, Phillip,” Aurora said uninterested, her attention still focused on her book.   
  
As she tried to walk past him, Phillip grabbed her book from her, which of coursed annoyed Aurora very much.   
  
“Phillip, can I have my book back, please?” Aurora asked him with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
“How can you read this? There’s no pictures in it,” he said as he looked in the book.   
  
Rolling her eyes she answered, “Well some people just use their imagination.”   
  
Phillip chuckled while giving her back her book, “My dear Aurora, it’s time that you get your nose out of those books and pay more attention to the really important things.”  
  
He gave her a flirty look, which only made Aurora roll her eyes at him in disgust.  
  
“Like you?” she asked.  
  
“Exactly!” Phillip exclaimed.   
  
Aurora gave him a glare. She hated it when people were full of themselves, and Phillip might be the most egotistical man she had ever met in her whole life.  
  
“The whole town is talking about you. It’s not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts to get ideas and thinks,” he said full in disgust.   
  
Aurora almost gaped at him in shock. Was he seriously for real?   
  
“Phillip, you’re positively primeval,” she said, trying to stay calm.   
  
“Why thank you, Aurora,” he said.   
  
Again, she rolled her eyes at him. She basically insulted him and he still took it as a compliment. How dumb was this guy? Probably a lot if he couldn’t hear the difference between an insult and a compliment.  
  
“Anyways, shall the two of us go to my home and take a look at my ‘trophies’?” he asked with a smirk.   
  
A cold shiver went over her spine when he said those words. She knew what he was up to, and there was no way that she would allow him to let that happen.  
  
“How about we don’t?” she said, wanting to end this conversation as soon as she could.   
  
“Come on, little star. I know how you feel about me,” he flirted.   
  
Aurora glared at him firmly, “You have no idea. And don’t call me little star, okay?!”   
  
Phillip tried to wrap his arm around, hoping that he could just smooth talk his way out of it, but Aurora quickly ducked and took a few steps back from him.  
  
“Phillip, please! I have to go back home to my brother!” she exclaimed.   
  
Seeing the defeated look in his eyes, Aurora took that as her que to leave. Finally she could have some peace for herself.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
“That crazy fool! I bet he needs all the help that he can get!” Jacob laughed, while having finally catch up with Phillip.   
  
The two men both started to laugh over Aurora’s brother, who was a very passionate inventor.   
  
Aurora quickly turned around, her face full of anger, “Don’t talk about my brother that way!”   
  
Shocked at her anger, Phillip smacked Jacob on the head while pretending to be angry at him.  
  
“Yeah! Don’t talk about her brother that way!” he yelled at Jacob.   
  
“My brother is not crazy! He is sweet and a real genius!” with that, Aurora turned back and walked towards her home, still very angry.  
  
“Some genius,” Phillip muttered with a glare when she was out of earshot.  
  
“What’s a genius?” Jacob asked.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Phillip pulled Jacob closer and whispered in his ear, “Jacob, I want you to go to the forest and bring me back the biggest, healthiest deer you can find.”  
  
Jacob shook his head in fear, “Not the forest! Anything but the forest! You know I hate that place!”  
  
Sadly for him, Phillip just rolled his eyes at him begging.  
  
“Just get it for my wedding feast,” he commanded.   
  
“But I hate it there! It’s dark and spooky, and don’t let me even get started on the bugs and the spiders there!” Jacob whined, but it was no use.   
  
Phillip continued to walk away, leaving Jacob with no choice but to go into the forest.

* * *

Aurora walked on the stone path that led to her home, her face red out of anger.   
  
_“Why does he always have to bother me?!”_ she thought.   
  
Ever since Aurora and her brother had moved to the town, Phillip had been flirting with her. True, he was most of the time nice to her, but Aurora wasn’t stupid. She knew what he really was. Under that charming mask lied a man that only wanted to use her as a trophy to compare with other men.   
  
_“No one understands me here,”_ she thought sadly.   
  
But her frown quickly turned into a smile. There was though one person who did understand her for her whole life and that was her older brother Jaime Carter.  
  
She almost had reached her house until she a loud bang coming from its direction. Smoke came from under the house. That’s where her brother’s lab was.   
  
“Oh god no, Jaime!” she exclaimed.   
  
Wasting no time, Aurora ran as quick as she could to her home. She hoped that Jaime wasn’t hurt by one of his newest inventions, again.


	3. Jaime Carter

She quickly opened the door and hurried down the stairs towards the basement, that’s where her older brother’s lab was. She coughed at the smoke as she opened the basement door.

“JAIME!” Aurora yelled in panic.

As the smoke cleared up she could clearly see her brother. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing old clothes that he always uses for making his inventions. His whole face was covered with dust and a little bit of oil was smeared on his cheek.

While Aurora’s passion was reading and singing, Jaime’s passion was experimenting and inventing new machines. Sadly, it seemed that today it wasn’t working as he had hoped for.

“Are you alright?” Aurora asked, rushing to his side to check if he hadn’t any injuries.

“I’m fine, sis,” Jaime reassured her.

He glared at the machine that he was working on today, “But I can’t for the life of me figure out why that happened! If this isn’t the most stupid little piece of-“

As he kicked his feet against the machine, he yelped out in pain. Aurora simply rolled her eyes and chuckled. She was used to see her brother react like this when his inventions don’t work like he had made them to.

“Jaime,” she said calmly with a smile.

“I’m about to give up on this piece of trash,” he said in a annoyed tone.

“You always say that,” Aurora reminded him.

“I mean it this time! I’ll never get this thing to work,” he sighed out.

Aurora rubbed his shoulders in comfort, “Don’t doubt yourself, Jaime. I know you can do this! And I am absolutely certain that you’ll win the first price at the convention!”

Jaime rolled his eyes and huffed, he wasn’t so sure about that.

Smirking, Aurora said, “And then you’ll become a world famous inventor.”

That made Jaime’s face light up. Seeing the reaction, Aurora grinned, knowing that her words had finally some effect on her stubborn brother.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“You know I do. I have faith in you,” she said.

Jumping up in excitement, Jaime said, “Well then, we should start by fixing it again! Let’s see, where did I put that-“

“Here you go, Jaime,” Aurora said as she handed him his tools.

With a thankful nod, Jaime went back to work while Aurora started to clean the basement from the small explosion.

“Jaime?” Aurora asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Ignoring her question, Jaime asked, “So, did you have a good time at the town?”

“Yes, I’ve got a new book,” she said smiling.

He chuckled, “You really love reading them, don’t you?”

Blushing Aurora nodded, “They just take me to those places that mom and dad told us about. Places were adventure, mystery, and romance happens.”

Suddenly, she started to look nervously at her older brother.

“Jaime, if I ask you something, will you answer me with honesty?” she asked.

“Don’t I always?” he asked with a smirk.

“Do you think I’m… odd?”

The smirk on his lips disappeared as she uttered those words.

“My sweet, little sister odd? Where’d you get an idea like that?” he asked in surprise.

“I don’t know, it’s just… well… people talk,” she explained with a sigh.

“They talk about me too.”

Putting his tools aside, Jaime walked over to Aurora, who was now sitting on a wooden chair. He kneeled down so they could look at each other face-to-face.

“We aren’t odd, the people here just think differently then we do. You should be proud of who you are. You are our mother’s daughter after all,” he said, smiling at the memory of their mother.

“So I should just accept that I’m not like them?” she asked sadly.

He shook his head, “They all act the same, but you don’t. They’re just jealous that you are actually unique.”

Saying that made Aurora smile. She wasn’t the only one who always knew what to say to cheer the other up.

Gently caressing her cheek, Jaime said, “Promise me that you’ll never change who you are. You’re the last family that I have left.”

With tears in her eyes, she nodded, “I promise.”

The two of them gave each other a big, tight hug, letting all their emotions flow for just a minute. It hadn’t been easy when their parents had died. They were young and when they died, Jaime had to take on the role of becoming the caretaker of Aurora. Of course, now she is a grown woman. She could leave, but both of them knew that she would never leave her brother alone. Jaime also knew that topics like these are very sensitive to Aurora, but that didn’t matter to him. He loved her just the way she was.

“Now, let’s try it again, shall we?” he asked when he broke up the hug.

Aurora nodded with him in agreement.

Adding some adjustments to his machine, Jaime pushed Aurora a little bit back, and he was ready to start it.

“Okay I think this should work. Stand back, Sunshine,” Jaime said.

A smile bloomed on Aurora’s face as heard him say that nickname. Only he and their parents ever called her like that. It made her think back of all the good old days.

Pulling on the lever, Jaime starts the machine. To his immense surprise, it actually started to work.

“Omg! Jaime, it works! It really works!” Aurora said with excitement.

“It does! IT DOES!” Jaime screamed.

He jumped up in happiness and gave his little sister again a big hug. Never had he thought that this machine would start and would actually work. The chances that he could win at the convention were starting to get bigger.

“You’ll win the first price at the convention now for certain!” Aurora declared proudly.

“Who knows? Perhaps I will!” he said, a new found hope searching through his veins.

All of a sudden, Aurora remembered something.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” she exclaimed as she rushed to the door, where she had placed her bag.

She pulled out of the bag a crimson red scarf. The fabric was soft and it didn’t itch.

“I fixed your scarf,” she explained as she handed Jaime his scarf.

“Now I will certainly win! Once I come back with the first price, we’re gonna travel around the world and visit all those places that you’ve read about! I promise!” Jaime said, knowing that their future was starting to look a bit brighter.

* * *

The next day, Jaime was packing his bag while Aurora was preparing the food that he needed. When he was done, he placed them in a wooden cart, where also lied his machine. They couldn’t afford a car, plus neither of them had earned their driver’s license yet.

“When the convention is over, please come back as fast as you can,” Aurora begged.

She never liked it when her brother would be away for a long time. Sure, she can easily handle herself, but the house felt lonely when he wasn’t there, either making jokes or working in his lab.

“Aww, is my little baby sister afraid to be alone?” he asked teasingly.

Aurora gave him a stern glare but couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m 20, remember,” she reminded him.

Jaime chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it!”

“Alright, but please be careful on your journey, Jaime!” she pleaded.

Kissing her head he said, “I promise.”

When everything was set, Jaime climbed up on the horse’s back and started to ride off to the convention.

“I love you, Jaime!” Aurora yelled at him.

“I love you too, Sunshine!” he yelled back.

She watched him disappear into the distance slowly. Only when she was certain that she couldn’t see him anymore did she return to the house. She just hoped that everything would be alright and that he would come back soon.


End file.
